The Rite of Valor
Category:Factions quests Overview Summary #Locate a powerful Yeti that Gull Hookbeak can kill to complete the Rite of Valor. #Speak with Gull Hookbeak. #Eliminate the Yeti without killing Yrrg Snagtooth. #See Gull Hookbeak for your reward. Requirements *Canthan character. *This quest is mutually exclusive with Death With Honor. Obtained from :Gull Hookbeak in Jaya Bluffs. Rewards :*3,000 XP :*250 Gold :*Monastery Credit Dialog :"Human interloper, you know not what you have done. No doubt you foolishly believe you have aided me, but you have in fact deprived me of the chance to complete the Rite of Valor and prove myself. If you cannot find another worthy foe for my blade, you shall have to suffice." Intermediate Dialogue 1 (Gull Hookbeak) :"Yrrg Snagtooth! Yes, my tribemates know him well. This foe is more than worthy and will allow me to complete the Rite of Valor with pride. Those others, however, are beneath me. If you would atone for depriving me of my earlier foe, you must kill them...but leave Yrrg Snagtooth for me. Do this, and I will be grateful. But if you kill him before I do, you will leave me no choice but to earn my honor with your blood." Reward Dialogue :"You have atoned for your mistake, but do not think this makes us allies. If I see you again, only one of us will walk away from the encounter, and it will not be you." Walkthrough Find a Yeti and a Tengu fighting each other in Jaya Bluffs. Kill Yorrt Strongjaw only. Once he is dead the Tengu will become friendly and will offer this quest. Take Gull to the east to find a group of Yeti with Yrrg Snagtooth. Talk to Gull and he will attack the group. You must kill the foes grouped with Yrrg to complete the quest. Make sure you eliminate them before Yrrg dies, or the quest will fail. When you get to step two you can choose not talk to Gull. Instead kill everyone around Yrrg Snagtooth but not Yrrg Snagtooth himself. Doing so will make sure Gull will not go aggro the enemy and gives you enough time to kill Yrrg's allies before Gull kills him. This may not work with henchmen. Notes *When using henchmen, if you want to fight the Yetis yourself, you can flag (the green flag under your mini-map) the henchmen over to an area where they won't be able to attack the Yetis. You can also do this in the process of going over to kill the Yeti to receive this quest. Doing this will prevent the henchmen from attacking Yrrg, to complete the quest, or Gull, when you want to get the quest. Optional: You can pull the yetis around Yrrg over to your group of henchmen if you want a bit of help fighting. *You can pull all Yetis around Yrrg Snagtooth without killing him. When pulled Yetis are killed, accept the reward from Gull and you can now kill Yrrg without having to fail the quest. Category:Factions quests